Rise from its ashes
by GleekMarieP
Summary: This story begins with a very depressive Blaine. His life went downhill ever since his parent kicked him out. Nobody knows. When he gets a surprising and terrifying new, he'll understand that he needs someone: Kurt. Warning Mpreg and explicit non-con. Klaine endgame and important Blam friendship. This is my first story and English is my second languages so don't be too harsh!
1. Fall from grace

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

Blaine watched the last client get out of the dinner and sighed. He finished cleaning the small restaurant. It looked like the ones in the 50's with white and black tiles and red seats. When he finished, it was half past eleven. Finally he could just do home and sleep. The whole week had been exhausting: school, work, homework and of course glee, cheerio, been school president and the infinite amount of club he had been stupid enough to sign for. The worst part was that he was sick every morning. At first, he thought it was just the result of the cold air in is apartment or the serious lack of sanitary equipment of the diner, but the nausea kept getting worst. Tomorrow, he decided to get check at the free clinic. Daydreaming about his schedule, he missed his boss arrival. The older man stood right behind him, way to close for Blaine taste as usual. When he placed his hand on the boy thigh, Blaine thought he was having a heart attack. He turned around to find himself face to face with the huge man. He was way taller and broader than the teenager. On the outside, he was the perfect example of the average American dad, with a wife and two kids. But Blaine knew better. Robert chuckled: «You're done for the day. I can take you home if you want? »

After putting some distance between them, Blaine shook his head and declined politely. He had to be respectful even if his boss made inappropriate comment or inappropriate physical contact. He needed his job. It was the only place that would hire inexperience 18 years old. Blaine always thought that Robert hired him because he figured the boy was gay. The creep probably assumed that he would be an easy target to sexually harass. The teenager was only thankful he didn't make any move so far to attack him. He wasn't stupid even with his boxing, he didn't stand a chance. He tried unsuccessfully to open the door. «Damn, he thought, the bastard locked it. » He gulped and gesture the exit to the other man.

-Oups, I must have forgotten to unlock it for you after the last client. My bad… he moved closer than necessary to Blaine before open the door for him like the perfect gentleman he wasn't. Goodnight Blaine, see you on Monday.

-You too, Blaine mumbled.

As he walked past him, Robert grabbed his ass roughly. Blaine bolted out of the door and sprint to the bus stop without looking back. His frantic heart rate covered the other man sinister laugh. He calmed his self on his way home. It was a freezing Saturday night. March was just beginning, but he couldn't wait for spring any longer. After half an hour of walking and bus, he reached his apartment. It was on the higher level of a scary building in a scarier neighborhood. The stair case was painted by graffiti, windows had bars on them. He opened the door of his tiny place. It was his home now, he kept remind himself. His bedroom (a mattress on the floor and sitting next to it was and old chest for his clothes and some food) was next to the small counter with the sink, mini refrigerator and gas oven. The bathroom was about the size of a big closet. The water heater was broken, but it was still better than taken his shower in the boy's locker room at school. He hung his coat on the hook on the door and locked his three locks. He sat heavily on the bed and stared at the letter on the floor. He left it there this morning. Why would he open it if he already knew what's inside? In spite of him knowing that, he read it.

_Dear mister Anderson, we have the regret to inform you that your application for our scholarship had been rejected. Despite your impressive file, your parent financial situation makes you inadequate to receive the money….._

He didn't read the rest. It's always the same thing. He had amazing A.C.T score, a perfect record and pretty much everything required and more, but his father made to much money. It didn't matter to them that he had been kicked out of his house or that he had no money at all. Of course not, he was supposed to be filthy rich! Why would they bother with the other facts? They saw the name Anderson and assume he would be fine. They didn't know, nobody knows. On his eighteenth birthday in the middle of November, he walked home and his parent where waiting for him with a suitcase. He hadn't expected them to show up. Ever since he came out, they didn't attend any of his birthdays or special occasions. They went on vacation and business trip even more than before. He basically lived alone already. When he saw them a part of him was excited. Maybe he could be their son again. He had another thing coming; the small hope made it hurt more. He remembered his father cold business tone «You're turning eighteen today. You're now considering an adult and no longer our responsibility. In the suitcase, you'll find some clothes and belongings; we have no wish to keep. After today, you are no longer aloud to come in this house, your credit card have been cancelled with the health insurance we got you. You can keep your account with the money you made with your summer jobs and your debit card. You're on your own now. » When he was done, he pushed the suitcase in my arm and held the door open for his son to leave. He watched him with a cold and empty expression. Blaine would have preferred scream and anger. Now, he felt the ultimate sorrow. They just didn't care about him. His mother sitting on the couch wouldn't meet his gaze. She didn't protest, let it happen. The teenagers didn't say a word. He kept a strong face, but inside everything was crumpling on itself. Two hour later, sitting on a bench in the empty park, he broke. That night, for the first time, he slept outside after crying himself to sleep on that bench.

He changed his uniform for his sweatpants and jumper and went to bed. He shivered under the thin cover. It was better than leaving in the street. He did it for three weeks. He tried to stay in school as long as possible, but ended up sleeping under a bridge. He was so scared and cold. Most night he would not sleep at all. At school he was like a zombie and blamed it on a cold. During this time he lost a lot of weight as well. The small amount on his account kept him a flow for a little while, but after that he could barely eat at all. On the weekends, he tried to sleep at Tina's or Sam's house, but he never wanted to ask for charity. He didn't want to be a burden. Tina's parents were nice enough, but they worked so hard to make sure she could go to the best college. They couldn't afford another teenager in their home. Sam lived with Kurt family, so no, just no way… Kurt. One more thing he tried not to think about too much. After his two weeks of researched he managed to find his awful job and a week later a nice old lady let him have this apartment. Miss Gallagher was an angel. On the outside, she was a tough old Irish woman with a killer tone that never let any place for discussion. Her heart was big though. When she first saw Blaine, she made a rude comment about him looking like a starving puppy. He was in fact paper thin and looked sick. He still couldn't believe she let him inside her building looking half dead. She cooked him dinner and watched him devoured the food silently. When he was done and completely embarrassed by his manners, she only asked his age and then if he had a job. He answered, hopeful. People usually refused him once he told them his age. After a short nod, she led him upstairs to the room and announced that she gave it to him for half the price. He wanted to cry and hug her tight. He thanked her about a thousand times, before she left him with a small smile on her face. She gave him hope once more. He could do it, he could live again. The future seamed brighter to him that afternoon unpacking his few belongings (at least the room was «furnished»). The future, he thought… Glancing at the letter, he forgot about his dreams. He would never attend a great college that was for sure. He still hoped to leave Ohio and maybe he could save enough money to go to community college or something. Maybe a miracle would happen and he would have a shot at musical somewhere. He knew better, life was a bitch to him. It was probably god punishing him for being gay or his bad karma for cheating on Kurt… Kurt. He needed to stop thinking about him. He put himself to sleep that night focusing on school work and the rent's payment….


	2. scary news

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

The morning came with Blaine racing to the bathroom to throw up. God he hated this. He didn't eat that much, he couldn't afford to lose any more weight. He brushed his teeth twice, before taking a cold shower. He put on one of the few outfits he still had and thanked god that Coach Sylvester made him wear his uniform every day. Plus, the Cheerios had there uniform dry clean. He looked outside his barred windows and shivered. Another snowy day, great! Dropping an apple in his coat's pocket, he left his home. It was five thirty in the morning, but if you wanted place at the free clinic you had to wake up early. On the bottom floor Miss Gallagher was waiting for him in here fluffy night robe with a thermos.

-Here, she said giving it to him; thought you could use some coffee in the line for the clinic. It's fucking freezing outside. I wouldn't want you to had hypothermia to whatever shit you already have.

-Thank you, you shouldn't have. I'm going to be fine. Sometime, they let people wait inside when it's too cold, Blaine said with a soft smile. He really loved that rude woman.

-If they shift pass you in the line; you can spill your guts on them like you do every morning. That should get you in faster.

He chuckled while she laughed loudly. She went back to bed after a big hug and he went out to face the storm….

After four hours later in the cold, I was sitting on a plastic chair waiting for my turn. It was kind of ironic that the free clinic looked expensive. It was connected to the big hospital of Lima. Some charity organisation pushed the prestigious hospital's board to invest in it. It was grandly appreciated by the public. On his beat up cell phone, Blaine texted back and forth with Sam about their history project. He was so focus on his explanation of the civil war he almost missed it when the nurse called his name. He typed goodbye to Sam and followed the lady to an examination room. He sat on the table and waited for the doctor to come. He was kind of nervous. He didn't have insurance anymore and there was a limit to what the free clinic could offer. He didn't want hospital bills while trying to get a student loan or something. He didn't have the time to get cut up in his worries. A bored looking young doctor walked in the room.

-Hi, I'm doctor Karev, what can I do for you mister….he read my name on the top of the file, Anderson.

-Um, I have constant morning nausea and my stomach hurt a lot sometimes. I thought it would stop, but it's been over a week and I keep throwing up every morning… Blaine trailed of feeling stupid. Doctor Karev clearly wished he was having a more exciting case in the hospital right now.

He still asked all the questions and frowned at some answer. For the doctor, all this sounded familiar, but at the same time it was really weird. He finally began to examine the teenager. When he got to feel his stomach his frown deepened. He took stethoscope and put de cold metal on the boy stomach. Blaine didn't know what he heard, but a moment later he rose up and excuse himself from the room. He looked trouble to Blaine. He just prayed that he wouldn't need an operation or maybe he had cancer. Oh no… that would just be the end of it. He started to seriously panic when two doctors arrived in the room. A mean looking small black woman stood next to Karev.

-Hi Blaine, I'm doctor Bailey. I'm here to make sure my intern is not making a complete fool of himself, she said while looking at the man with killer eyes. Turning toward the patient she continued. No need to panic kid, it's probably nothing serious: just a persistent virus. I'm going examine you then we can both go back to sleep.

Her eyes were once more on her nervous intern. Clearly she didn't like to be wake up. She asked the same questions and did the same examination. When she was done, her face was unreadable. This time he had to pee in a cup and do a blood test. She ordered the other doctor to get the result in an hour top. She told the boy, they needed to do an echography. He felt like crying. Actually, he was on the verge of tears. His gaze drifted to the floored and he said with a shaky voice:

-I can't afford that right, now. You said that it wasn't that bad. Couldn't you just prescribe me something for the nausea…?

-We are not sure of anything just yet, but if it's serious, you need to know right away. Don't worry about the cost for now. I'm sure your parent will figured…

His painful expression kept her from finishing her sentence. Crap, a parentless eighteen years old. If Karev assumption was right this was going to be hell for the kid. Bailey wished she could do something to help him without the scan. Sadly, she was a doctor and her patient financial issues weren't her priority. He nodded and followed her silently through the maze of corridors. They reach their destination were Karev and a red headed woman were waiting. She introduced herself as Doctor Montgomery. She obviously didn't think it was serious. She looked amuse by the other two expert. She put the cold gel on Blaine stomach and passed the machine on it. Blaine could only see black and blue form on the screen. He tried to observe in more detail when he saw the doctors faces. Their jaws were dropped to the floor; it would be funny in other circumstances. Karev bolted out of the room to get the results from the test, while the two women whispered excitedly. At least, they looked impressed and surprised. Better than horrified, the boy thought. He was tired to be kept in the dark. He wanted to know what was going on. He was just about to demand an explanation when Karev and what looked like half the hospital staff burst in the room. He waved the results at Doctor Montgomery. As she read them, she kept mumbling «Oh my god, oh my god...»

-It's true then! An older black doctor said in amazement. On his name tag, Blaine read his name: Richard Webber chef of the surgery department.

-Yes it is! I can't believe it, she said. She turned toward the teenager. He was on the verge of a panic attack. She composed herself and tried to speak calmly. Blaine, we are pretty sure of what you have, but I still need a couple of answers. He shook his head yes, not trusting his voice. Ok, first question don't take this the wrong way, but you're gay right?

-Euhm… Blaine looked at the excited expression of the people in the room. None of them appeared to be dangerous homophobic. He answered in what he hoped to be a confident voice. Yes I am.

-Great! No, I mean ok. Did you have unprotected sex in the past three weeks?

-Please tell me I don't have an STD. Oh god, I had sex with my ex-boyfriend on Valentine's Day. Oh god, what if I gave him something! He's going to hate me. No no no no no….He couldn't breathe.

Kurt and him in the hotel room, he remembered to well. Kurt was pounding into him after all those month apart. It felt so good, so right. While moaning and screaming, he didn't think about his problems. Even if his life was a mess, he had a second chance with the love of his life. After their desperate lovemaking, Blaine was coming down of his orgasm with daydreams. With Kurt back in his life, he would have someone to talk to about his troubles. His ex was perfect; he wouldn't treat Blaine like a burden. He would love him without his moneys and big plans, because Kurt was like that. An angel. Blaine was so excited to be back together with him. He didn't notice Kurt dressing himself. What he did notice was the regret in his amazing blue eyes. He wasn't ready for a relationship, he wanted to be friend and think about it. He didn't trust him just yet. It hurt, really did. It was ok though, he wasn't giving up on them. He needed time to think, it was alright with Blaine. What broke him was the change on his Facebook status a week later and the phone call afterword. Kurt was in a relationship with Adam. He decided to get over Blaine once and for all. He still wanted to be friend later on, but for now he and his new boyfriend (wasn't he not ready for a relationship?) decided it would be best to stop communicate. He knew after cheating, he deserved to be treated like crap, but that was just cruel. He asked Kurt the reason why he slept with him and just got with another guy after. Why would he give him hope? The line was silent for a while. When he spoke, his voice was a murmur: « It hurts, doesn't it. » The line went dead and so did Blaine heart.

The doctor were all-over him. He needed to breathe, to calm down. He came back to reality, his heart was still grieving, but more importantly he was having a STD. Then the chef spoke, his tone was serious and calm. He knew what he was doing.

-You don't have an STD, Mr. Anderson. What you have is very rare genetic condition. One that barely been studied, that does explain why they are so many doctors here. You're a male, but your body allows you to bear children. It's a malformation in one of your gene from what the information gather so far. Three cases had been study so far and they were a long time ago. You see, we don't have a test to detect the malformation and the man need to have anal penetration unprotected than get pregnant for us to know. So we are all ver….

I'M PREGNANT! Blaine screamed. He loosened the bowtie around his neck. He couldn't form a sentence. His world had crashed down after all this time. He ignored the argument between Bailey and the chef. She was disappointed with his lack of tact. He knew it was possible (those three guys had been famous), but it was so rare! Blaine told the first clear idea that went through his mind.

-How can it get out? He didn't even recognize his voice. So quit, so scarred.

-So far that been a problem for the men in your situation. You can bear a child, but you can't deliver it. We will have to do a C-section. I'm an expert gynecologist. I don't have experience with your case, but if you allow us to study your pregnancy, we would all be prepared, doctor Montgomery said trying not to show her excitement.

-I leave a lone in a two room apartment with no hot water. I worked part time at a diner. I'm still in high school. I can't even afford college. Hell, I can't afford the echography and the test. I can't be pregnant, guy don't get pregnant even gay. I have nothing to offer to a kid, the patient said full of disbelief.

He was crying now. His hands were on his stomach. He focused on the life that he was building inside. A part of him and Kurt was growing in his belly. He loved it already, he decided. He wanted to give the world to his child and loved him or her no matter what. He wouldn't be like his parent. But life came back once more like a slap in the face. He couldn't give a nursery to his child let alone the world. Love this kid would have plenty, but he knew a kid needed much more. His child deserved more.

-Before you think about ending the pregnancy, let us tell you the options, Webber said in a sad tone. We can offer you free treatment for your pregnancy, plus extra money since you would be like an experiment for the hospital, in front of him the teenager looked suspicious. He didn't like charity and didn't trust it. The chef decided to tell the whole truth. Studying your case would bring a lot of prestige to this hospital; we would be very «thankful» for your cooperation. We would provide you with consolers if you'd like. They'll help you decide what to do after the childbirth.

Blaine thought about it. He didn't want an abortion. That was out of the question. A guy in suit showed him an impressive check when Doctor Webber said thankful. It was enough to solve all his problems, but if he decided to keep the baby, he would have a good place to start. He only had one option after all. He was so screwed. His heart twisted painfully in his chest when he whispered:

-I'll do it.


	3. unprotected

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

He cried a lot that night. He tried to think about something else for a while. He read one of the five books, he owned. He did his homework for a while. He could texted Tina or Sam, but he sobbed every now and then so he probably shouldn't have a conversation. He cooked himself some rice and also ate the vitamins from the hospital. The hospital, the baby. He was going to be such a terrible dad. They had to give him pill, because he couldn't afford to eat enough. The first amount, they gave him was in bank account for the child. He wouldn't touch it until he reached a decision. He rolled in his cover. He could not sleep. He was drowning, he needed help. With shaking hand, he dialed Kurt number. He never called since the last time they spoke. His ex hated him, he wanted Blaine to suffer. The teenager wondered if Kurt planned to knock him up. He shook his head. Stupid idea. The phone ring twice before it went silent. Blaine held it to his ear while tears poured out of his eyes. He never felt so lost and lonely. It wasn't true anymore. He wasn't alone in his sadness; he brought his child with him. For the umpteenth time, he cried himself to sleep.

He dreamed about a surgery, Kurt was with him holding his hand. When he woke up, there were no baby crying and no ex-boyfriend in site. At least he wasn't stuck in a hospital. Yesterday test were long and exhausting. He was glad the next one was in two weeks. He put on his uniform gel his air a little bit (who knew that stuff was so expensive). On his way to school, he put on his brave face. His happy, dapper self reappeared like a second nature. He walked through school his head held high. He smiled and gave polite nob. He talked and laughed with his friend. It was so easy pretending. Here his life was fine. He was just the same old geeky Blaine. He wanted to stay that way. It was one of the reasons why his friend ignored his troubles. He went to his history class. Sam saved him a seat next to him. He greeted his best friend with a warm smile.

-Dude where were you yesterday evening? Sam asked. I tried to call you about the project, but I went straight to voice mail.

Blaine hesitated; he spent last night feeling sorry for himself. He turned off his cellphone and focused on his pain. He didn't inform his friend about that though. He chose back in the beginning of his journey toward hell, that he was going down this road alone. Sam was way too protective; he would be hurt if he knew about Blaine life, because to be honest the blond jock couldn't do anything to help. Blaine turned to him with a smile and a fake excuse. His parent wanted to have a family dinner (yeah right). Sam narrowed his eyes and nodded. He started to get suspicious. Blaine had been weird for months. At least, he didn't seem to be dying anymore. He used to think it was about his break up, but Sam wasn't so sure now. He loved Blaine and he wished the smaller teen would tell him what was wrong. Blaine was there for him during his break down after the ACT. Sam wanted to return the favor. He let his friend distract him with a new Marvel movie and formed a plan in his head. The class continued; they finished their project by the time the bell rang. Blaine excused himself; he had some club's duty. He never sat with the glee club at lunch anymore. The small singer made his way to the auditorium. He ate in the backstage for a couple of weeks now. He started when Tina noticed his small amount of food. After the incident, the glee kid insisted he talked to Mrs. Pillsbury about eating disorder. Now he ate his apple and piece of cheese far from prying eyes. They didn't mean to judge him, but he was still self-conscious. As he sat alone in the dark room, he again wished to talk to someone. He knew deep down, they would all help him. Sadly, he also knew how no one could save him. He would just bring them downhill; he cared too much about them to put that weight on their shoulders. He stayed there with his demons and felt like the backstage became darker and darker…

Weeks passed. The glee club was getting ready for Regional, the Cheerios did the same. Blaine was getting exhausted. His schedule was worse than before. His friends wanted to spent time with him, Mr. Shue wanted him to sing the duet with Marley, Coach Sue pushed her cheerleaders like a German dictator, he worked five days a week and he had doctor appointment every week now. Every night, he would call Kurt and he would be sent to voice mail. The only good thing was his baby or Bug as he called it (he found the nickname during his second echography. The little thing was shaped like a fly so Bug). After little less than a month, the singer believed the bump on his stomach was obvious so he got a bigger uniform. Tina tried another intervention about anorexia, apparently wearing baggy clothe was a sign… Anyway Bug forced him to go on. He adored the life growing inside of him. He convinced himself to gain enough money and keep the child. He asked the consoler what he needed to have the kid live with him. The nice middle age lady inspected his place and financial situation. She was skeptic, but she was touched by the father determination. She made a plan with him. He would need a bigger place by the time his child was four and some insurances. It was a lot, but the motivation was there. She also insisted that he contact the second father. He promised to try harder, but he still didn't find the courage to do more than call.

He spent his Sunday morning in the hospital. He now had three picture of his baby in his apartment. The pregnancy was going fine according to Doctor Montgomery. Bug was exactly a month old. Blaine walked from the bus station toward _Robert's Dinner _(that man was so full of himself). It was close enough from where he lived, but far enough from McKinley to be sure he wouldn't meet another student. The waiter was happy; he didn't have to close with Robert tonight. It sickened him how the older man got worst. A few days ago, when he was cleaning the dishes, his boss did his usual trick. He placed himself flush against Blaine back to pick up something on the self above them, but this time he literally humped his ass. He crushed the boy against the sink and rolled his hips a couple of time. He made sure his employee could feel the online of his gigantic erection robbing on his clothed behind. Blaine felt sick, he struggled to get away. The other man let him go when the cook returned to the kitchen. Blaine still had nightmares. The evening went on uneventful at the dinner. His wife boss was there, she really was an awful lady. Her face had been frozen by the Botox and her fake breasts were the size of beach balls. She called Blaine faggot every chance she had and bitch the staff all the time. She had one positive aspect: her bicthiness extended to her husband. Blaine and the staff always enjoyed spying on their arguments. She treated him like crap and he would beg for her forgiveness. She left as the restaurant closed. The employee started to leave. It was Amber turned to clean up. Before he could leave she stopped him.

-Could you close tonight please? I'll do it for you next time I promise. My babysitter got sick and she needs to go home please please, she begged. Amber was in her early twenties. She was the single mother of a beautiful two years old baby girl. He stared at her and saw his future. How could he say no?

-Of course, no problem. Kiss Sophie for me.

She thanked him a dozen times before leaving. He sighed and cleaned the dinner. He did everything as fast as he could. Maybe he would finish before his boss came back. He was halfway through the dishes when Robert got out of his office. He appeared surprise to see Blaine then an evil smile stretch his lips. The boy froze and returned his gaze to his chore. He tried to focus while the other man stood in the doorframe. When he spoke, the voice was deep and hungry.

-Why hello Blaine! This evening keeps getting better! Come in my office for a sec… there's been some problem with your schedule for next week.

Blaine gulped; he really didn't want to go in there. The man insisted desperate. He must have a job, but that situation seemed an unnecessary risk. He said in a quiet ton «I'll talk to you tomorrow. I really need to finish this and get home» he eyes didn't drift off his task. He was washing with shaking hand as the other man came closer to him. Yes, a job was vital, but he couldn't work here anymore if his boss tried something. He was done in half a second. The tension in the air was thick. He whispered goodbye and made his way toward the exit. He didn't move two feet when a strong hand gripped his collar and dragged him to the office. He was thrashing and screaming. Panic raised in him like a hurricane. His feet didn't touch the floor anymore. Robert was so much stronger and taller, but he wouldn't give up without a fight. The boss crushed him against his office wall and crashed his mouth on Blaine's. The teenager wanted to throw up when a fat thong started to prod his cavity. The other man was moaning and bucking his hips. The waiter bit him angrily and pushed him away with all his strength. He hit him right between the legs and ran to the door. Once more he was gripped for behind and shoved in front of his furious boss. Robert eyes were black, a mixt of fury and lust. He spat the blood on the floor face and back handed him violently. The hit made him flinch; the second one to his temple brought him to the floor. He could taste the blood in his mouth and with the faint trace of tears. They were dripping off his face as he let out a loud sob. The other man kicked his thigh twice before aiming for the stomach. Blaine world froze. The only thing on his mind was Bug. A hit like that would cause a miscarriage. His baby was all he had left. He must protect it. Swallowing his pride, he begged:

-Please don't hurt me anymore; please…I'll do anything.

The expression on the man face was cruel. His eyes glazed with envy. He took a hold on the boy hair and held his head in front of his throbbing erection. Blaine closed his eyes and turned off his emotions and thoughts. He freed the other man cock and without opening his eyes he put his mouth around it. He tried to ignore the moan and praise from the other man as he bobbed his head. Robert held the boy head in place as he started fucking is mouth eagerly. Blaine chocked, tears streamed down his cheek even more. The man hit the back of his throat. A small conscious part of him hopped he could finish him off like that. Of course, Blaine never was lucky.

Robert tugged his hair and threw him on his desk. Blaine heart was beating so fast the boy was sure he was having a heart attack. His vision was clouded by water, but he could feel Robert hand on his throat while the other undid the boy's pant. He whispered a threat and then used both and to take off his uniform. Blaine was lying naked on the desk shivering from fear and coldness. The other man was robbing his slippery member at the sight. Then he grabbed the boy thigh and spread him open. He slapped the boy again when he felt him resist. He kissed, bit and robbed all the skin he could access. Pulling the boys lower half off the table he groped his ass roughly. He bent down and licked the boy's ear. «I want you to look at me. I want you to watch what I'm going to do to you. » The boy started to beg him to stop and reluctantly opened his eyes. As he looked in those broken golden pools, Robert shoved himself all the way in the boys. He felt his balls against the boy's ass. Blaine screamed in pain. The other man moaned louder because of the heat surrounding his cock. Without a minute to adjust to the size, Blaine was raped frantically. He couldn't hold back his sobs anymore. The other man was reaping him apart. He pounded in the teenager for what felt like hours. He came with a feral growl deep inside the boy's asshole.

Without a word he put his pant back up and dressed the lifeless teen. Blood and cum dripped from the boy hole, soaking his boxer and pants. «You did really well, what a great whore you are» the man laughed cruelly. Empty inside, Blaine stayed on the desk. The excruciating pain from his boy (especially his behind) convinced him he was alive. Despite that he felt dead. The other man tossed him a couple of five dollar bills and shoved him to the exit. Before the boy could leave, he told him «See you tomorrow Blaine. »

It took him and hour to return to his apartment. He limped all the way there. He walked to the small counter and took out the knife from the drawer. He walked in the bathroom and stood in front of the mirror and took of his clothes. Blaine was like a robot: cold and hollow. He couldn't think of anything, if he did, he would have to face what happen. He didn't have the strength. He looked at himself in the mirror. He was pale except for the red eyes. His golden iris seemed dark, like a blown out candle. His lip was swollen from the hit and he had a black eye. His left cheek was scratch raw from the office floor. His perfectly gel hair was a mess. He was a mess. He placed the cold metal on his forearm and breathed deeply. He had to escape before the despair came back. Weak and tired, he couldn't take another blow. He looked up once more, to remind why he was doing it. It was a wrong move. His eyes landed on his stomach. Like the rest of his body it was covered and bruise and bite-mark. The shape of two hands marked his skin on his waist. He didn't focus on that though; he stared at his baby bump. The reason he suffered through this without a fight. He wasn't a coward or anything. He needed to protect his child and he did. He dropped the knife on the floor and climbed in the shower. Just like all those month ago in the park, he let himself broke down. He cried, scream and punch. Self-loathing, fury and sorrow devastated his mind. The lukewarm water became freezing as he robbed himself clean. Nothing worked, he felt dirty and used. His shame dripped from his backside to the drain. The water was tainted red.

When he came out of there after two hours, his skin was raw and his body hurt everywhere. He closed his curtain and all the light. Blaine put on some warm clothe and collapsed on his bed. He buried himself under his comforter. It shielded him from the rest of the world. He didn't intend to go back out there. He would stay here for eight month. He would keep his baby and himself safe from the rest of the world. The harm and danger would stay outside. People never help, they only cause more pain. They let each other down without looking back. He trusted no one enough to share his pain. He clutched his baby picture on his chest. He was alone, safe. He couldn't be protected from himself though, from the memories, from the pain. Under his cover, he muffled his screams of agony.


	4. Help is on its way

**Disclaimer: I own nothing.**

**Author note: thanks for the reviews! This chapter is all about Blam with a surprise at the end.**

Sam stood on front of the decrepit building. He didn't know what to do. It has been two days now. Blaine wasn't at school; he didn't answer his or anybody's text messages. He was worry about his best-friend for a while. He had planned to confront him this week. He would have locked both of them together or something until Blaine caved in. Sam didn't wait. When Blaine didn't show up at school, he drove all the way to Westerville. He still couldn't believe the indifference of Blaine's father. His unconcern expression, when he told Sam that the singer no longer lived there. Before Sam asked where Blaine was, the older man shut the door in his face. He took Sam all his will power not to tell an adult. He wanted to discuss this with Blaine first. It hurt that his friend hid his troubles from him. It didn't matter though. After a creative lie about homework and glee project, the secretary finally gave him Blaine's new address. What matter was that he didn't know how to act around his friend. He couldn't just burst in and say: «Hey I know your parent kick you out, thanks to my borderline stocker behavior! Need help? » Here he was frozen literally and figuratively.

He breathed heavily and entered the building. The inside repulsed him even more. He couldn't picture his dapper best friend living here. Blaine was always so put together. He read the name on the mail boxes to find Blaine then climbed up the stairs. He could hear people arguing and music blasting through the thin wall. The place gave him the creeps. He wouldn't want to spent an hour here let alone sleep. He found himself next to the door. It was slightly open, there was a woman talking inside. Her voice was firm, but caring:

-You need to eat something boy, it's not just you anymore. Your kid needs to eat. And while you at it take a shower! You stink.

-Thank you for the soup Mrs. Gallagher, but I'm really not angry. I took the pregnancy's vitamin. Stop worrying about me; I'm fine, Blaine said. Sam almost didn't recognize him. He sounded so small and hurt. It seemed to take all his energy just to produce a sentence.

- Even if you say that a thousand time a day, it doesn't make it true. Listen boy, I don't know what happen to you, but you should talk to the police or something…

-I need this job, for the rent, the baby… it doesn't matter what happen. I'LL BE FINE! He claimed a little louder.

-I don't give a shit about the rent boy! You are not going back there. Look at you for Christ sake! I know something bad happen and sacrifice yourself for your kid isn't a great idea when you're getting beat up, she almost yelled. You're scared of your own shadow and look like a fucking punching bag. The baby could be hurt already!

-The baby is ok, bug is ok. He didn't hit that hard. My baby is… the boy sobbed.

Sam heard his hysterical cry. He could see the woman guilty expression while she hugged the teenager. Waves of panic and desperation emanated from the room. The whole conversation confused him. He realised then that he had in fact no idea what was going on with Blaine. What job? What beat up? And the most important: a baby! What the hell? He couldn't face his friend like that. He wouldn't know where to start, they were teenager! They weren't supposed to have those issues. He needed to speak to Mr. Shue or Mr. Hummel…anyone with experience and resource to rescue his friend. He moved toward the stair case when the floor creaked loudly. He cursed himself. The noise from the apartment stopped. He saw his friend wiping away his tears angrily. He stared at Sam with a mixt of curiosity and fear.

-Who the hell are you? The lady asked sharply.

-Euhm, I'm Sam. I'm a friend from school.

She looked between the two. She studied Sam a minute and decided he didn't pose a threat. She excused herself from the room. Sam stood awkwardly in the doorway; he waited until his friend motioned him to come inside. Blaine looked just as much uncomfortable with the encounter. A heavy silence filled the room. An extremely small room, Sam noticed. His friend face was bruised and scratched. His eyes were glued to the floor. A gust of wind could probably blow him away with how thin and small he looked. He didn't know what to say or which question to ask. Blaine found one:

-How did you know where I lived?

-I went to your house, when you didn't show up at school. Your father told me you didn't live there and the secretary gave me your address, he answered awkwardly. His friend still wouldn't meet his gaze and kept pulling on his sleeve.

-You heard everything. It wasn't a question. He made an accusation. Sam felt like he intruded his best friend privacy.

-I did. Not that I could understand any of it, he said while anger started to boil inside of him along with pity and concern. Blaine what happen to you? I'm your best friend! Why didn't you tell me? I can help you!

Blaine let out a humourless laugh. He sat heavily on his bed and cradled his head in his hand. He looked up at his friend. His face was marked by concerned. He doubted he could help him. Actually, he knew Sam could not save him from his life, but he did own him the truth. The blond put much more effort in figuring out what was wrong than anybody else. Blaine gestured the spot next to him. The taller teen sat down and stared intently at Blaine. That was it. Truth time. Blaine lunched himself in his story. He began with his parent's betrayal; followed by his pregnancy. He finished with his boss attack. He didn't put many details in it. He still couldn't hold back his self-disgust when he talked about it. It happened only two days ago. It seemed so much longer. He related the whole thing with only a few tears. By the end, Sam expression change to complete compassion and sadness. He engulfed his friend in a bone crunching hug. He murmured sorry again and again. He didn't know what to say. He composed himself and freed Blaine. A thought crossed his mind and he smiled.

-I call the dibs on the godfather position.

Blaine laughed. It wasn't his carefree normal laugh, but he was amused none the less. It felt good. Sam always made him feel at ease. He missed this. He enjoyed letting his guard down and being venerable more than he thought was possible. He still believed that Sam wouldn't rescue him, but at least he didn't have to lie anymore. A weight left his shoulder. He had his best friend again. Sam and he talked about his baby. The other boy didn't judge him or call him a freak. They chatted animatedly avoiding the hard subjects. Blaine detected the fear behind the green eyes. The blond brain was working on a rescue plan. He knew the other boy wasn't done with him. He would probably force Blaine to go talk to someone. He would have to cross this bridge when it came. He wasn't ready to include someone else in his drama show. He pretended not to see what was going on and kept talking. Before long, (much to Blaine displeasure) Sam gained enough confidence to propose an idea.

-You know since this place is too small for a nursery, you could always move in with the Hummel…

-Sam, Blaine warned.

-Let me finish! Finn and Kurt don't leave there anymore and it's Burt grandchild. I'm sure he would be glad to take you in! You could work with him at the tire shop.

-Sam I already told you! I'm not going to ask for charity! I lost enough already. I intended to keep the little pride I have left to teach Bug how to be strong! Beside, Kurt had been ignoring me for a month! I'm not going to ask Mr. Hummel help when his son isn't even aware of this kid! They both want nothing to do with me and they probably don't want to know. I'll find another job and a new apartment eventually.

Blaine was out of breath when he finished. Sam nodded; he didn't expect his idea to work so soon anyway. He wished the other teen understood his concern. Blaine was so stubborn! «Screw his pride, Sam thought, no way I'm going to let him go back to that dinner or live here. » He would convince him to get help. He didn't want to do it for him. Not yet… He knew what it was like to feel as if you were losing everything. He didn't live in the street or got knocked up, but he lost his home and hope for a bright future at some point. The glee club made him hopeful again. Blaine showed him that he still had a chance in life. He would do the same for Blaine. He excused himself to the bathroom. He passed fresh water on his face and tried to form a new stratagem. He was about to exist the room when his eyes caught something. On the floor, there was Blaine's uniform. It looked cheap and dirty, but that wasn't what interested Sam. His heart stopped. Violent rage rose in his guts. He wanted to kill the bastard who did this. His gripped the side of the sink so strongly his knuckles turned white. He needed something to anchor him or he would start breaking everything. All his resolves about letting Blaine time went out the windows. He would force him, because the back of his pants were covered in blood and sem… He didn't want to finish that thought. It would make it real. His friend was raped.

He stared at Blaine for a couple of minute. He had his back on him. He was cooking on his old oven. He was so strong, Sam realised. He was about to break down and it didn't happen to him. The poor singer lost so much. How can people be so cruel? Tears floated out of eyes freely. He stayed quiet. He couldn't confront his friend while been upset. He knew what he had to do now. He wouldn't reach out for help than Sam would bring help to him. He admired his best friend independency, but sometime you had to let go. He whispered good-bye and some fake excuse and left. He didn't allow Blaine to hear him sob, or see his tears. He needed to stay strong for him. He drove back to the Hummel house with a mission. He ran to his room before anyone could see his distress. He took out his cellphone and composed the number. He tried to calm his breathing. It rang a couple times.

-Hello…

-Kurt, you need to come home. It's about Blaine.


	5. On my own

**Disclaimer: I own nothing. **

**Author notes: Thanks to everybody who read the story. Finally Kurt enters in the story! It's close to his arrival for regional in season four, but I took some liberties. P.s Burt doesn't have cancer.**

Blaine forced himself to go to school and start living again. He stayed close to Sam. His best-friend helped him a lot through the day. To Blaine surprise, he didn't mention that Blaine should talk to an adult. The cheerleader was grateful for it. The blond was there for moral support. He informed Blaine about what he missed and insisted on dinning with him in the backstage. Through the day Blaine had to answer some difficult questions and there was Sam with some perfect lie. They pretended he fell in the stairs on his way to the drugged store because he had the flu. His parents were in South Africa so they couldn't call the school. He threw up every time he tried to call… People were way too naïve.

They were sitting in the choir room. Everybody was chatting animatedly about Regional. It was in a week. They were all positive about their chances to win. The boys' song was almost perfect, the girls killed every performance and the duet was going great despite their (Blaine) lack of time to practice. Finn was answering question about the completion to the newbies. The glee club members seemed to buy Blaine story so they left him alone. He was finally starting to relax after his stressful day, when Mr. Shue ran into the room. He sounded even more excited than usual.

-Guys! Today we have some very specials guest…

-Not Santana again, Tina muttered under her breath.

-They're going to help us be absolutely fabulous for our competition next week. Give it up for Santana Lopez (Tina signed dramatically), Rachel Berry (the blood drained from Finn face) and Kurt Hummel…

This had to be a joke. Standing next to the two girls was his ex. His smile didn't reach his eyes. Blaine felt like he had been stab. He must look upset, because Tina put a comforting hand on his shoulder. Kurt wouldn't meet his gaze. He never felt so far away, not in New York or when he ignored his calls. He was only a few feet from Blaine, but he had never looked so out of reach. There was an awkward silence in the room. The older understood it while the younger were confused. Tired of the teenage drama, Santana began her series of insults without letting anyone the time to answer:

-Wow, seemed like it fun in here! Mr. Shue it still such a good entertainer apparently! So Trouty, you're treating my girl right? Is Tina still stalking the hobbit? The newbies are going to manage to finish the performance before throwing up or the cheap replica of queen B has an evil plan?...

She kept going until everybody was uncomfortable enough that Mr. Shue ordered to rehears. Blaine was spared. It didn't make him feel better. He must look like crap if she didn't even dare to comment. He practiced the moves he knew by heart. It was all so easy, but he loved it. He was really good at it too even when his legs were killing him. Not that he was going to use it. He faced the truth, he couldn't go to university. He couldn't afford a loan and a baby even with the generous amount the hospital gave him. He needed to provide for his child. He didn't care about the sacrifice. His baby would never have to live what he was going through. Today he was going to go back to work. He would try to stay away from his boss until he found another one. He knew the plastic factory hired. They called him back a few weeks ago. They needed someone in a month to work the night shifts. He gave them his application when he lived in the street. He avoided it because he had to give up high school, but now he was seriously thinking about it. He would try to get something better and if a month passed so be it. He would quit school and focused on his baby. This kid was is silver lining. The thought of it got him up every morning. Bug only had him, since the second father wouldn't even talk to him.

Kurt was right in front of him. Rachel, Santana and he commented the numbers. He would give praises or bitchy remarks to everyone, but him. He wouldn't even meet his gaze. Something was off with him too. He was distracted and lunatic. Kurt wasn't mad; when he was angry he would glare. He wasn't sad, because he would make sure Blaine saw the pain in his beautiful blue eyes. He looked scarred and that put Blaine on edge. He turned to his best-friend. Same thing, they were both avoiding him. «Oh no, please Sam you didn't dare» his thought screamed. Mr. Shue called it a day. Blaine all but ran out of the room. Sam positioned himself in front of the door. Blaine begged him to move, but he didn't budge. The rest of the class fascinated watched the abnormal scene.

-Ok everyone get out, lady Hummel needs some time alone with Frodo, Santana barked. They obeyed reluctantly when they saw Blaine panic. He tried to escape, but Sam kept getting in the way.

-Sam, I can't believe you did that! Now move! Blaine screamed.

-Blaine we need to talk, this is not just about you anymore… Kurt began.

-Please dude, you need help just listen to what he as to say please! Sam begged.

Blaine froze and debated with himself for a minute. He gave a short nodded and the last people exited the room. He turned around and faced his ex. He stared at the man who used to make everything better, but not anymore. He would complicate his plan. He had one now and he was going to stick to it. He gulped not sure where to start. Kurt was in the same situation. He was fidgeting and his gaze drifted to the floor. Blaine decided to put it out of his misery and started the discussion.

-What did Sam told you exactly?

- Everything he knows, I guess. Blaine tried to restrain his anger. He only wanted what is best for you.

-Ah and what is that Kurt? The help from the guy who ignored me for the past month! The one who used me so I would hurt just like he did! I never meant to break your heart Kurt, but you made damn sure you set the record straight right? The fury and pain were obvious in Blaine voice. He never swore.

-Look I'm extremely sorry for the way I treated you. You're right despite what you did to me; I shouldn't have slept with you. I guessed I was still angry, I didn't realise what I was doing. I'm sorry, but stop trying to pull focused! You're pregnant!

-Yes I am. I tried to call you, but you weren't there. You made it clear you didn't want anything to do with me. You can't just burst in my life, because you feel like you have to. I'm doing fine on my own.

- Of course I have to; Kurt was desperate to make him understand. You're not fine! Sam told me everything remembers. I know about your parents, your crappy apartment, and your boss. I know he raped you for Christ sake. You're not doing fine and if this kid is mine….

He didn't finish is sentence. The power of the slap knocked him on the ground. He looked up to see the pain and betrayal burning in Blaine eyes. He ran out of the class without a word. Kurt stayed on the ground and thought about what he said wrong, it didn't come out right, he realised. « Oh god that not the way I meant it», he panicked. He wanted to help; he **wanted** to be there for both of them. He loved them and it wasn't because of a moral obligation. He said this entire monologue, because he cared. He so worried about his (now definitely) ex-boyfriend. It wasn't supposed to sound like an accusation. Sam hadn't finish his story and he already had a plane ticket and broke up with Adam. A part of him always loved Blaine. He felt the need to let go. He knew then he would never move on if they talked. So he ignored him. It was the selfish thing to do. He regretted it so much right now. He hadn't realised until recently how many false hopes he gave him at the almost weeding. He felt terrible, but the priority was the baby and Blaine safety. He never cried so much than when he learned about the rape. He still couldn't believe someone would do that to a kid. His poor Blaine always put on the brave face, but he saw it in his eyes. Something was taking from him. He and the baby needed support and he would force Blaine to accept it. He didn't lose them yet. He rose from the floor and went to Sam. The blond had the same guilty expression.

-I messed up. We need to find him. Where did you say he lived?

-You think he's going to trust us now, asked Sam in disbelief.

-No, that is why we're going to pick up my father.

Blaine was changing with shaky hands. Robert had been pleasantly surprise to see him come back. He gave him a new uniform with an evil smile stretching his lips. Blaine kept his eyes glued to his stomach through the encounter. He was doing this for his bay. He could do this. Kurt doubted Bug was even is. He thought Blaine would screw up. He was wrong. They would be ok, without anybody. He didn't need people; they hurt you and let you down. He would never leave his baby with someone like Kurt. His ex would make Bug feel unwanted, just like Blaine's parent. He summoned his courage and went to work. He plastered a fake smile on his face and served his clients. He joked with the employees and kept his distance with his boss. He would call the factory tonight and see if they needed someone sooner. The end of the day arrived. Amber told him she would stay for closer. He was really thankful. He threw the last garbage bag in the dumpster and suddenly he was shoved against the brick wall. The alley was dark, but he didn't need to see to know who it was.

-Stop struggling boy! I just want to talk, Robert said with a hand around his neck. Blaine gave a short nod and stopped moving. Good boy, now you didn't tell anyone about or little affair, did you? Blaine shook his head, he didn't trust his voice. He would start sobbing if he talked. Good, that's a wise decision. Now I can only assume you came back to do it again. Don't worry kid, I'm still gonna pay for your service. You were so tight, he whispered licking Blaine earlobe.

His hand travelled to the boy pants. When they reached his zipper, Blaine reacted. He remembered the pain. He couldn't let it happen again. He started screaming, but the hand on his neck held him tighter until he couldn't breathe. He kicked and thrashed. He desperately needed oxygen, but kept fighting. He was on his own. Nobody would come to his rescue. He was crying now. His boss got tired of him and punched him in the face. He threw him on the ground and straddled his waist. Despite his freed throat, it was still difficult to breath. He hit in once more. Blaine felt his eyes swelled. He put protective arm around his stomach and prayed for Bug to be spared. His Boss had other plan; he took both his wrists in one hand and put them over his head. Blaine was too stunned to do anything. He prepared himself for the biggest blow. The man aimed right at the boy stomach. Blaine closed his teary eyes and apologized to his kid over and over. He was about to get hit when a piercing scream broke the silence.


End file.
